


Cupidiotas

by Iby_sakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iby_sakka/pseuds/Iby_sakka
Summary: Naruto, Lee y Kiba sabían lo que su amigo Neji Hyuga sentía por su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo; Tenten Amma.Asi que decidieron tomar la idea mas estúpida del mundo, convertirse en cupidos.O en palabras de Shikamaru y Sasuke; "Cupidiotas"
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. ¡Seamos Cupidos!

**Author's Note:**

> 𝗔𝗖𝗟𝗔𝗥𝗔𝗖𝗜𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦
> 
> •Historia Corta 
> 
> •Esta historia ocurre en el universo original de Naruto, pero con algunas alteraciones, Sasuke nunca se fue de la Aldea, yaque la masacre Uchiha jamás pasó. 
> 
> •Obito volvió a la Aldea milagrosamente y ahora es profesor en la academia, de igual manera Naruto tiene el poder del kyubi.
> 
> •Leve cambio en las personalidades de los personajes. 
> 
> •Naruto no se fue nunca de la aldea para entrenar, pero Akatsuki sigue siendo el "enemigo" por lo que todos estan en rango chunnin.
> 
> •Las cosas seguirán su curso, eventualmente Naruto aprenderá el modo sennin, y Pain atacará Konoha, pero no esperen una jodida 4ta guerra ninja en este fic

Konoha, o mejor conocida como la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, lugar donde nuestros chunins favoritos viven. 

-Ah, que aburrido estoy, dattebayo - dijo para si mismo el chico de 15 años

-¡Eh, Naruto! - llamó Kiba viniendo con Akamaru hacia el -¡Naruto! - volvió a llamar

-Hola, Kiba, dattebayo -

Se levantó, yaque estaba acostado en el pasto frente a la cascada, el castaño llegó junto a él, detrás de él venian Shikamaru, con cara de fastidio, Sasuke sin importarle nada y un enérgico Lee.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ven, rápido! - pidió Kiba

-¿Eh? -

-¡Es Neji! ¡Y Tenten! - dijo Lee

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Neji y Tenten están...!? -

El cejotas no le dejó terminar la oración, lo tomó por la manga de la chaqueta, saltando entre las casas junto con los demás muchachos, que solo los seguían fastidados cofcofShikamaru-Sasukecofcof

En la mente de Naruto se repetían miles de posibles escenarios, ¿¡Neji y Tenten estaban en peligro!? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Siquiera ellos habían ido de misión juntos? Neji y Tenten trabajaban bien juntos, lo que significaba que el enemigo era demasiado fuerte.

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo Gai, por el bosque, quedando detrás de unos árboles, en el campo de entramiento se podía ver a sus dos amigos, pero estaban perfectamente bien, de hecho, estaban recostados en le hierba, riendo.

¡Esperen! ¿Neji se estaba riendo?

-Cejotas, ¿que hacemos aquí, dattebayo? - preguntó Naruto -Estan perfectamente bien, no están en peligro, hasta están acostaditos bien cerquita -

-¡Shh! -

Lo mandó callar Kiba, Shikamaru bostezo, acomodándose contra el tronco del árbol, dormir no estaría tan mal en estos momentos, Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba cerca de Shikamaru.

-Naruto, ¿no ves algo raro? - le preguntó Lee mirando hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-¿Eh? - Naruto analizó mejor la situación, ambos castaños ahora compartían miradas -No veo nada raro...-

-¿Es en serio? - esta vez fue Sasuke, que se cansó de la ineptitud de su amigo, con razón no pillaba que Hinata lo quería -¡Neji esta sonriendo idiota! -

-¡Ahhh! - dijo con voz de entender, pero luego volvió a confundirse -Pero Neji siempre sonríe cuando esta con Tenten, hablando de eso, Cejotas, ¿que se siente que tus compañeros de equipo estén saliendo? -

-¿¡QUÉ!? - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, ¿no lo sabían? - preguntó Naruto

-Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea, Naruto? - pregunto Sasuke

-Bueno, es obvio,'ttebayo ¿o no? -

-Osea que ninguno te lo confirmó - dijo Kiba

-No, dattebayo..-

-Chicos... - llamó Sasuke -¿Dónde están Neji y Tenten? -

El restó miró al campo de entramiento donde se suponían que se encontraban, nada, no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Shikamaru seguía durmiendo plácidamente cuando un kunai le rozó el brazo, se despertó sobresaltado.

-Oigan, ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? Déjenme dormir - se dirigió a los chicos

El resto le miró con cara de no entender, Shikamaru rodó los ojos

-¿A que te refieres, Shikamaru? - preguntó Kiba - Nosotros no hicimos nada -

-¿Ah, si? Entonces, ¿quién me tiró un kunai para que me despierte? -

Tan pronto como lo dijo, supo quien había sido, al igual que los demás, fue en ese momento que se escuchó un grito de invocación en lo alto de los árboles.

-¡Dragones gemelos ascendentes! -

-¡Corran! - gritó Naruto

Nadie perdió el tiempo, todos comenzaron a correr rápidamente para intentar cubrirse de la oleada de armas que salió disparada desde arriba.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto como niños asustados, bueno, mas Lee que cualquiera, el mas que nadie sabia que Tenten daba miedo cuando se enojaba demasiado.

Por otro lado, en el campo de entramiento, precisamente entre los árboles, dos castaños reían a boca cerrada, habían pillado a sus amigos haciendo solo Kami sabía qué detrás de esos árboles.

Los kunai's clavados en el suelo por todos lados, no eran mucho, Tenten había invocado unos 10 máximo, no querían hacerle daño a sus amigos, simplemente querían ver su reacción, podrían tener 16 años, pero jamás moriría su sentido del humor.

Después de huir de una posible muerte, llegaron a la casa del rubio, sentándose frente a una mesa redonda que salían usar para jugar poker.

-Eso estuvo cerca... - mencionó Kiba mientras Akamaru se acostaba en la alfombra

-Ni que lo digas, dattebayo..- dijo Naruto

-Y eso que no han visto cuando se enoja - secundo Lee -Una vez tuvimos que sostenerla entre Neji y yo para que no mate a un chico que se burlo de Gai-sensei - dijo el peligro recordando la escena

-Mendokusei, gracias al cielo que me di cuenta antes que ustedes -

-Ni que lo digas, ¿como no pude sentir su chakra? - preguntó Sasuke

-Neji y Tenten trabajan bien juntos, hacen misiones de espionaje y guardia juntos, saben ocular su chakra.. - dijo Shikamaru

-Hablando de eso, Naruto, ¿porqué pensaste que Tenten y Neji están juntos y son novios? - preguntó Lee

-Buenoo.. - se rascó la nuca el rubio -Solo piénsalo un poco, nunca vimos al cubo de hielo con otra chica que no sea Pandita, además, nunca nos habló de alguna chica o algo por el estilo.. -

Se hizo silencio, Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, todo era muy problemático, de hecho, Neji si le había dicho algo a él y a Sasuke sobre la castaña, pero sabia que si quería mantener su red de chakra sin intervenciones no diría nada.

-Nunca pensé que lo diria, pero tienes razón, Naruto - dijo Kiba

-¡Obvio que tengo razón, dattebayo! - pero luego su expresión decayó -¿Como que "nunca pensé que lo diría"? - se cruzo de brazos

-¡Seamos Cupidos! - Lee alzó la voz

-¿Khé? - dijeron el resto al unísono

-¡Cupidos! ¡Hagamos que se enamoren! - volvió a alzar la voz -¡Debemos encender la llama de su juventud! -

-Lee, no creo que sea buena idea..- comezón Sasuke

-¡Será genial, dattebayo! -

Sasuke fue olímpicamente ignorado

-Le daremos un empujón al Hyūga, se nota que no sabe tratar con mujeres.. - razono Kiba

-¿Quieren escucharme? - pidió Sasuke

-¡Hay que idear un plan! - fue nuevamente ignorado, esta vez por Lee

-Mendokusei...- susurró para si mismo Shikamaru, luego se dirigió a Sasuke -¿Que te parece si los vemos desde lejos? -

-Si, yo aún quiero hacer ninjutsu - secundo el azabache

-¡Seremos los mejores cupidos! -

Dijeron al unísono Kiba, Lee y Naruto, mientras alzaban sus puños en el aire al mismo tiempo, en una pose ridículamente de película.

-Tsk, serán Cupidiotas... - murmuró Sasuke 

N/A:

¡Holis! Me llamo Iby, soy adicta al Nejiten y este es de mis primeros fanfics centrados meramente en esta pareja, la tematica sera la siguiente; capítulos cortos de 1000 a 1500 palabras y contendra un poco de humor negro y ciertamente, un poco malo. 

Espero les guste!

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!


	2. La Flor

Las tardes en Konoha eran de lo mas placenteras, nuestros chunnins favoritos estaban descansando, las misiones ya no eran tantas como cuando eran unos simples gennins, aquellos días habían terminado.

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba arreglado las flores en la florería de su familia, como siempre, cuando recibió una visita totalmente inesperada, por la puerta del local entró Neji Hyuga.

Se le hizo mal sabor a la boca, aún recordaba como el idiota la había rechazado en la primeros exámenes chunnin del año antepasado, ese definitivamente fue el rechazo mas directo del mundo.

Aún así, le sonrió como a cualquier otro cliente, había perdido total interés en él, supo que no tenía oportunidad alguna cuando vio lo unido que era a su amiga castaña.

-Hola, Neji-kun, ¿que se te ofrece? - le preguntó

-Hola, Ino - dijo tosco, como siempre, pero luego bajo su vista al suelo, no sabía como pedirlo -Bueno, estoy buscando unas flores...-

-Eso es obvio, ¿no crees? - bromeo para matar la tensión

Mala idea, nunca bromees con Neji Hyūga, a menos que seas Tenten

-Hmp. Sí. - habló con frialdad

Obviamente Ino no era Tenten.

-Jeje.. - la rubia se puso nerviosa 《Uy, pero que carácter》 se dijo a si misma -¿Buscas un ramo? ¿O una flor en especial? -

-Hmp, - se aclaró la garganta, debía sonar cortés -Solo una flor.. - pidió

-Bueno, depende del tipo que quieras para la ocasión, ¿si entiendes? - Ino se movió del mostrador para recorrer la tienda, Neji la siguió en silencio -Por ejemplo, si es para una chica, una rosa estaría bien... o tal vez su flor favorita...-

Tanteo el terreno, le daba curiosidad saber el porqué el genio Hyūga quería comprar flores un viernes por la tarde.

-Es para una chica, - afirmó, Ino sonrió de lado -Pero no sé cuál es su flor favorita, lo siento...- dijo

-Mmm, bueno, serviría saber algo sobre su apariencia, tal vez pueda ayudarte, ¿la conozco? -

-La conoces. - afirmó -Bueno, ella es... - pensó unos momentos -Tiene la tez blanca, también ojos bonitos y grandes. -

Ino maldijo mentalmente, cualquier chica de la aldea tiene esas características, incluso podría tratarse de ella misma, aunque sabía que no era así, además de que ella conocía a casi toda la aldea, Neji era demasiado inteligente para ella.

Suspiró rendida, sabía que el Hyūga no le diría mucho de la afortunada, ninguna pista concreta, no lo conocía como la palma de su mano, pero sabía que era muy reservado en sus asuntos personales.

-Entonces, tal vez unos claveles.. ¿sabes su color favorito? -

-Rojo. - dijo simple -Su color favorito es el rojo... aunque casi no lo usa... - susurró mas para si mismo

-Un clavel rojo será..-

El castaño compró la flor, ignorando, que cierto experto en taijutsu junto a un rubio lo habían visto todo, los mismo corrieron a Ichiraku, para encontrase con los demás chicos.

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto? - preguntó Shikamaru molesto

-Lo siento, dattebayo - dijo Naruto

-¡Pero no van a creer lo que vimos de venida! - secundo Lee, mientras se sentaba

-¡Dos ramen de puerco! - pidió Naruto al encargado -Pero en serio, no lo van a creer..- volvió a decirle a Kiba, Sasuke y Shikamaru

-Ya cuenta, hombre, que me da intriga - comentó Kiba

-Vimos a Neji comprando flores en la Floristería Yamanaka - confesó Lee

-¿Comprando flores? - preguntó Kiba confundido -Vaya, ¿quién diría que Neji esta relamido a la antigua? -

-Cualquiera, de hecho - comentó Sasuke mientras comía su ramen, todos los miraron -¿Qué? Si lo piensan tiene sentido -

-Si, como sea - Lee volvió a ignorarlo -¿Para quién creen que sean? -

-Es todo muy problemático, pero recuerdo que Ino me habló alguna vez de eso, lastimosamente se quedó en mi memoria, ¿que tipo de flores compró? -

Naruto miró a Shikamaru, ¡el ni siquiera sabía el nombre de todas las armas ninja existentes! Era como pedirle a Chôji que deje de comer por un día entero.

-Bueno...- dijo pensado -Era una flor, con los pétalos como remolino... -

-Idiota, cualquier flor tiene esa característica..-

Llegó el ramen de Naruto y Lee, el rubio se concentró en recordar aún mas mientras comía.

-¡Ah! Los pétalos estaban arrugados -

-Ni se porqué eres mi amigo - se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres, Shikamaru? -

-Nada..- dijo desde su posición

-Era roja, por si ayuda en algo, creo que dijo algo de clavo.. - mencionó Lee

-Clavel. - dijo Kiba entonces -Si, creo que conozco esa flor, ¿que significa, vago? - preguntó

-Bueno, si era roja puede significar dos cosas, amor o admiración..- dijo suelto

-¡Entonces la flor era para Tenten! - gritó Naruto

-No saques conclusiones tan rápido, ¿quieres, dobe? -

-¡Debe de ser así! - secundo Lee

-Ya ni se para que hablo si siempre me ignoran...- susurró Sasuke

Naruto terminó su plato de ramen, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Neji para poder ver como le daba la flor a Tenten, le serviría bastante tener su habilidad ocultar en esos momentos.

-Kiba, ¿puedes buscar a Neji con Akamaru? -

-Sabes que sí. -

Luego de recorrer la aldea en busca del rastro de Neji, los cinco chicos habían encontrado el rastro del mismo, pero estaba con otra persona, una chica, Akamaru no podía distinguir aún el olor muy bien.

Llegaron entonces al cementerio de la aldea, frente a una lápida, estaban Hinata y Neji, frente a una tumba, para ser precisos, la tumba de la madre de Neji.

Frente a la tumba dejaron un ramo de rosas blancas, pero Naruto aún no entendía, ¿dónde demonios estaba la flor roja que le vio comprar?

Su respuesta se dio, cuando vieron a Hinata salir con la misma flor en el cabello, su largo cabello azulado combinaba perfectamente con la flor, Kiba y Naruto la miraron embobados por un tiempo.

-Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun..-

-¿Que hacen aquí? - preguntó Neji

-¡Nada, dattebayo! - gritó Naruto

-Vinimos a ver al Tercer Hokage, nada más - mintió Sasuke

-Ajá..- al castaño no le convencía para nada aquello

-Neji-nii, Hanabi-neechan nos espera en casa - dijo Hinata

-Si, tienes razón...- enarcó una ceja, sabía que algo no cuadraba en la actitud de sus amigos, pero lo dejo pasar -Nos vemos, chicos -

-¡Adiós, Neji! - dijeron al unísono

-¿Así que Neji esta enamorado de Hinata? - preguntó Naruto una vez que los tuvo lejos

Sasuke lo golpeó en la nuca con la mano -¡Si que estas idiota! -

-Te dije que la flor puede significar admiración y amor, pero de amor no solamente amor de pareja, sino un amor fraternal de hermanos...- comentó Shikamaru rodando los ojos

Mas lejos, para ser precisos en la entrada de la mansión Hyūga, una columna de humo inundó a Hinata, para luego dejar ver la figura de una kunoichi de dos chongitos.

Una transformación.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Tenten - agradeció Neji

-De nada, fue divertido hacerme pasar por tu prima por hoy, fue un buen entrenamiento para el chakra -

-Así es.. -

-¡Oh! - se sacó la flor que anteriormente se había dado el Hyūga se entre su chongito derecho -Casi lo olvido, toma..-

-Quedatela. - pidió -Nos vemos mañana.. -

En un movimiento rápido, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la castaña, para luego entrar rápidamente a su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

Tenten se sonrojó a niveles impensables, se cubrió la cara con las manos para luego comenzar a caminar a su casa con la flor en manos.

Ambos castaños eran totalmente ajenos a que dos personas mas los observaban desde la mansión, con el poder ocultar familiar activado.


	3. ¡Empieza: El Plan de Naruto!

Naruto miraba con curiosidad todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, necesitaba idear un plan para que Neji tuviese novia de una vez por todas, de hecho, tenía que idear un plan para que la novia de Neji, sea Tenten.

Lee estaba a su lado, haciendo "apuntes" en su cuaderno, aunque en realidad solo estaba dibujando cosas raras, mientras Kiba, el y Akamaru estaban jugando en el pasto.

Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, donde habían visto a los castaños por primera vez, recostados contra los troncos, esta vez ni Shikamaru ni Sasuke los acompañaba.

-¡Ya se que hacer, dattebayo! - gritó

-¿Que hacemos? - preguntó cual idiota Lee

Los tres _cuatro con Akamaru_ se reunieron donde estaba el rubio, sentándose en una ronda.

-Primero deberíamos formalizar nuestro grupo, con un nombre genial dattebayo - admitió -¿Que les parece si nos llamamos cupidos NyT? -

-No, no, no - dijo Kiba -Es muy obvio. -

-¿Que tal? ¡Team Nejiten! - dijo Lee

-¡Ese me gusta! -

-Akamaru y yo pensamos lo mismo, ¿verdad amigo? - el perro ladro en respuesta

-Bueno, anuncio la primera reunión oficial del Team Nejiten, ¿alguien quiere aportar una idea? - preguntó Lee tomando el liderazgo

-¡Uh! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! - Naruto alzo la mano como si estuviera en clases -¡Cejotas, yo! -

-¿Si, Naruto? - preguntó como si fuese un profesor el azabache

-¡Yo tengo un plan, dattebayo! -

-Pues dilo - Kiba apuntó

-¡Deberíamos seguirlos! -

Kiba enarco una ceja poco convencido, mientras Lee se emocionó, aunque la emoción le duró muy poco.

-No creo que sea buena idea...- apuntó a lo obvio -Digo, Neji es un joonin, además de que tiene el Byakugan...- mencionó el castaño

-Y Tenten da miedo cuando se enoja. - comentó Lee, Naruto y Kiba le miraron no creyéndole -¡Hablo en serio! ¡Una vez la avergoncé tanto que descargó su arsenal conmigo! -

-¿Una maestra en armas? No es la gran cosa, me he enfrentado a peores cosas.. - comentó Kiba engreído

-¡Concuerdo con el niño perro, dattebayo! - apuntó Naruto

-¿Como que niño perro, idiota? -

-Eso fue grosero, Naruto.. - comentó Lee

-¡Si bueno! Lo siento, dattebayo.. - se rascó la nuca -El punto, es que, no puede ser tan malo... -

Tres doritos después

-¡AAAAAA! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR, DATTEBAYO!

-¡SE LOS DIJE! -

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS TIENE TANTAS ARMAS!? -

-¡AUN NO ME HE CONVERTIDO EN HOKAGE! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR DE UNA MANERA TAN HUMILLANTE!

-¡PUES CORRE, NARUTO! -

-¡SOY MUY JOVEN Y HERMOSO COMO PARA MORIR! -

Los tres idiotas, cuatro contando al perro, salieron corriendo por toda Konoha, mientras 1000 kunai's _como mínimo_ rozaban sus cabezas, nucas, brazos y articulaciones.

Se preguntarán, ¿Que pudieron haber hecho que enojara tanto a la dueña de los chongitos? Bueno, esa es una excelente pregunta.

Resulta ser, que los Cupidiotas comenzaron a espiar a nuestra pareja favorita, siendo "discretos" en términos de Uzumaki, bueno, eran tan discretos como Jiraiya espiando a Tsunade en sus años de genin.

Sí, ni siquiera sé como llegaron a chunnin.

El punto es, que en algún punto, el Hyūga se percató de su presencia, cuándo un jarrón rodó por el piso de madera.

Sí, tuvieron la maravillosa idea de seguirlos hasta la mansión Hyūga.

Bravo por el Team Nejiten, tienen el IQ mas alto de toda Konoha.

Neji y Tenten ocupaban su entrenamiento, como normalmente lo hacían, pero esta vez en la mansión Hyūga, porque no querían ser espiados de nuevo por los idiotas.

Claramente igual fueron espiados.

Pero lo que terminó por colmar la paciencia de la kunoichi, fue el hecho de que un kunai rasgó su blusa blanca, logrando que el escote se le viera mas de lo debido.

-Tal vez, Hinata-sama o Hanabi-sama tengan ropa extra para prestarte...- comentó Neji apartando la mirada

Odiaba admitirlo, pero quería mirar a su compañera, demasiado, de hecho, mas de una vez se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de utilizar el Byakugan durante misiones... solo por curiosidad.

Obviamente no era porque ella le gustase o algo por el estilo, no, claro que no.

Aunque terminaba por desechar la idea casi al instante, su caballerosidad y orgullo ante todo, pero eran sus celos los que no dejaban que los muchachos que estaban escondidos viesen a su compañera en tal posición.

Porque según el, Naruto, Kiba y Lee, los espiaban porque su compañero de equipo sentía cosas por la castaña, digo, uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de un genio.

Así que Neji, por orgullo y celos, realizó la oferta de prestarle ropa de sus primas, porque según Neji, el la había visto primero, por lo que no dejaría que otro hombre la viese.

Pero no estaba enamorado.

Claro, y Naruto no es rubio.

Volviendo a los cupidos, pero la ocasión ameritaba que los llamasen como lo que son, unos cupidiotas.

Los muy inteligentes, siguieron a la castaña por los pasillos de la mansión, sin saber la razón por la cual ella caminaba por ahí con una blusa en manos, la siguieron, pero ella sintió su presencia, descargando su arsenal.

Y por si no fuese ya difícil bloquear los kunai's que lanzaba la kunoichi, el poseedor del Byakugan, quien vio toda la escena, enfureció a niveles incontrolables.

¿Que consiguieron el Team Nejiten, aparte de una lluvia de armas? 16 palmas de puño suave cada uno.

Sí, bueno, fue una reacción exagerada por parte de Neji, pero pongámonos en sus zapatos, sus amigos estaban espiando a la que el consideraba su chica -aunque negase su evidente enamoramiento por ella- su reacción es un tanto justificable.

-¿Porqué me deje convencer por ustedes? - se quejó Lee

Nuevamente estaban en la casa del Uzumaki, tirados en distintos lugares de la residencia, habían sido encontrados por Hinata, que al ver a su rubio favorito con el chakra casi muerto por culpa de su primo, no tuvo el corazón para dejarlo ahí tirado.

Tampoco a sus amigos.

Por lo que los llevo a casa del Uzumaki, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hizo.

Ahora mismo, ella estaba cocinando algo para que los chicos se sintiesen bien, con ayuda -en realidad solo la mirada- de Shikamaru, mientras Sasuke se partía de risa.

-Déjenme ver si entendí, - comentó el Uchiha -¿Se les ocurrió la brillante idea de, no solo infiltrarse en la mansión Hyūga, un lugar lleno de personas con la habilidad de ver detrás de las paredes, sino también espiar a la Pandita mientras se cambiaba de ropa? -

-....-

-...-

-...-

-¿Con Neji, la persona mas celosa y territorial de mundo, presente? -

Naruto, Kiba y Lee se miraron, comprendiendo al fin que el "plan" del Uzumaki, tenía ya de por si, todas las de fallar, pero lo que terminó por lograrlo fue el hecho de que espiaron a Tenten inconscientemente.

-Dicho de esa forma, suena bastante estúpido...- comentó Naruto -¿Que idiota ideó ese plan? -

-¿Hablas en serio, Naruto? -


	4. ¡El Plan de Lee!

Después del pequeño gran fiasco que significó el plan de Naruto, llegó el turno de Lee para elegir el plan.

Pasaron cinco días desde que Neji había bloqueado 16 puntos de chakra a cada uno, por lo que ya se sentían un poco mejor, reunidos nuevamente, esta vez, en el departamento de Lee.

El lugar era pequeño, sencillo, perfecto para Lee y los demás, Shikamaru y Sasuke bebían té, mientras los otros tres comentaban ideas, aunque eran descartadas rápidamente por por mismos.

-Bueno, ¡es hora de crear una estrategia para que su llama de la juventud se encienda y no se apague jamás! - dijo Lee entusiasmado

-Ajá, ¿y cuál es esa estrategia? -

-¡Iremos a las aguas termales de un pueblo cerca de aquí! -

-¿Aguas termales? - preguntó Sasuke ligeramente interesado

-¡Sí! ¡El poder de la juventud arderá tanto en ambos que se gritaran lo que sienten a viva voz! -

-¡Gran idea, dattebayo! -

-Mm, imposible. - dijo Shikamaru bebiendo nuevamente del té -La problemática de Temari estará en la Aldea hoy, de hecho debo ir a recogerla en 2 horas, que flojera..-

-¡Eso es aún mejor! - anunció Kiba -Vamos, Nara, lleva a tu chica a las aguas termales.. -

-Ella no es mi chica. - dijo ligeramente sonrojado -Es la hermana del Kazekage, imbécil -

-¿Y? Hinata es la prima de Neji y aún así Naruto esta enamorado de ella. - comentó divertido Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, dattebayo! -

-Entonces no te molestará si la invito a salir... - mencionó Kiba

-¡Ni se te ocurra niño perro! - el rubio se levantó rápidamente de la mesa

-¿No que no te gustaba? - preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa egocéntrica

-¡Volviendo al tema! - mencionó Lee -Ahora solo queda convencer a Neji y Tenten -

-Y a las demás chicas. - apuntó Kiba

-No sé porque pienso que esto será muy problemático..- murmuró el Nara para si mismo

Tres doritos después

-Sigo sin saber como me dejé convencer por ustedes chicas..- gimió en frustración Tenten

-Si bueno, nosotras tampoco, ¡pero yaque! - mencionó Temari

En realidad, Temari sabía del plan de los Cupidiotas, Shikamaru se lo había comentado, obviamente no a grandes rasgos, pero la mención del tema estaba ahí.

Y las chicas sabían lo mucho que a Tenten le gustaba el cubo de hielo, digo, el genio Hyūga.

Tampoco es como si fuese un secreto, toda Konoha estaba convencida de que la kunoichi y el castaño eran mucho mas que solo amigos/compañeros de equipo, todos creían que tenían un amor secreto, a espaldas del Clan Hyūga.

El mismo Hiashi llegó a considerar la idea.

Pero ese no es el punto.

-¡Neji, verás que tu llama de la juventud arderá tanto que podrás hacer todo lo que te propongas! -

-¿Porqué deminios acepté venir? - murmuró mientras se sobaba la sien

Para Neji este "viaje" era de las peores cosas que le pudo haber pasado.

Primero, porque pensaba que Lee estaba enamorado de Tenten, segundo, porque tal vez vería a Tenten con poca ropa _solo si tenía suerte_ lo cual significaba que tal vez Lee la viese con poca ropa, y tercero, ¡porque debería de cuidar a Hinata y Tenten de los depravados de sus amigos!

Suspiró derrotado.

-Vamos, Hyūga, no te desanimes, deberías de estar como Naruto, vivito y coleante -

-Tsk..-

Caminaron por el camino, no mames ¿en serio? ¡Shh! Interrumpes la perfecta narración, como decía, caminaron por el camino de tierra, la aldea en donde estarían en realidad no estaba tan lejos.

Cada chico acompañó a la chica que le correspondía, excepto Kiba y Lee, que se quedaron hasta atrás balbuceando cosas sobre el plan maestro de la mini bestia verde de Konoha.

-Hey, Neji - saludó Tenten

-Hola. -

-Gracias por la ropa.. - agradeció recordando el acontecimiento de hace unos días

-De nada. - dijo simple

Caminaron en silencio luego de ello, para ese par, el silencio significaba mucho mas que mil palabras, siempre había sido así, el amaba el silencio, y ella amaba su silencio.

La castaña tuvo el ademán de tomar la mano del otro, caminaban muy juntos, ante la atenta mirada del resto del grupo, todos esperando a que alguno de el primer paso.

Las manos de Tenten comenzaron a sudar con solo pensar en ello, sus brazos rozaban, al igual que sus manos, un simple empujón por parte de alguno de ellos y estas estarían juntas.

Abrió y cerro la palma de su mano incontables veces, intentando que el nerviosismo se desvanezca, en vano, se armó de valor, estirando su mano solo un poco en un movimiento simple, casi invisible para cualquiera.

Neji, en esos momentos, estaba pensando, veía la mano de su compañera abrirse y cerrarse continuamente, pero el no paraba de preguntarse, ¿cómo se sentiría tomarla? ¿su tacto sería suave? ¿gentil? ¿o tal vez brusco?

Sus respuestas llegaron cuando sintió una calidez extra invadirle su mano, miró sorprendido el acto, luego a su compañera que desvió la mirada, un tanto sonrojada, sintió los colores subir a su cara, y entonces lo supo.

¡Oh, demonios! ¡El estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tenten!

Sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estómago, mientras unas inmensas y colosales ganas de tomarla por la cintura, besarla y reclamarla como suya, _mas que nada frente a Lee_ se instalaron en su pecho.

Obviamente decidió ignorar todos esos sentimientos, disfrutando del tacto que le brindaba la cálida mano de Tenten, cerro los ojos un momento, sintiendo la brisa soplarle a la cara, una brisa digna de la primavera en la cual se encontraban.

Debía planear sus movimientos con Tenten, muy, pero muy, minuciosamente, pero eso sí, debía que actuar primero que Lee.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, enlazando sus dedos con los de su compañera, sintiendo el frenético latido de su corazón.

-Pst, Cejotas.. - llamó Naruto desde atrás, que caminaba junto a Hinata -¡Cejotas! - obviamente lo llamaba en susurros para nada discretos.

-¿Que pasa Naruto? - contestó el otro de la misma forma

Mas adelante, Sakura se golpeó la frente con la mano, irritada, hasta ella podía escucharlos, aunque en realidad solo estaba frente a Hinata, por lo cual era obvio.

Yaque caminaban en una especie de fila india de parejas.

-¡Tu plan esta funcionando, dattebayo! -

-Y eso que solo esta empezando...- comentó Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola bellas personitas! Personalmente este capitulo me encanta, porque (en mi opinión) da a entender lo mucho que Lee conoce a sus amigos, es decir, Neji y Tenten, y como sabe que las cosas mas insignificantes e impensables son las que los caracterizan como "pareja" o al menos eso quise dar a entender.   
> Díganme, ¿les está gustando la temática? ¿y la historia? ¿que tal mis intentos de humor?  
> Espero les haya gustado!   
> -Iby


	5. ¿Desde Cuando Será?

Llegaron al pueblo en cuestión de dos horas. 

Cuando lo hicieron, se instalaron en dónde sería su hotel, todo había sido financiado por el Team Nejiten, que unieron sus ahorros.

Era un lugar modesto, y Lee se aseguró de que las parejas compartiesen habitaciones, por lo cual, Kiba y el lo harían, lo que también les serviría como base para explicar el plan. 

Una vez que explicó cofcofmentircofcof sobre que por accidente se malorganizó el hecho de de Sasuke y Sakura; Shikamaru y Temari; Naruto y Hinata; y Neji y Tenten compartiesen habitaciones, se instalaron para luego ir a las aguas termales del lugar. 

Todos estaban emocionados, interna o externamente, las chicas saltaban de felicidad, mientras una de ellas, Tenten para ser exactas comenzaba a pensar. 

Neji habia respondido a su tacto, de manera no frívola, lo cual causo estragos en su ser, acompañadas de corrientes eléctricas placenteras por sus extremidades.

Ella había estado enamorada de él, desde que eran unos genins, aunque no desde que formaron equipo, para Tenten, Neji era un arrogante, tonto e imbécil. 

No negaba que le pareció guapo desde un principio, pero cuando abría la boca todo se iba a los kunais, así que perdió totalmente el interés, hasta que, comenzaron a entrenar juntos, el comenzó a respetarla, y cuando cambió gracias a Naruto...

Se vio mas empatico, definitivamente algo había cambiado, algo, algo que lo hacía lucir... gentil, algo que le llamaba la atención, y sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de ese Neji, el verdadero Neji, pero simplemente lo oprimio y compacto durante todos estos años. 

Pero ahora...

¿Él sentía lo mismo por ella? Aquella pregunta se repetía todo el tiempo en su mente, sus inseguridades atacando a diestra y siniestra, pero como siempre, ella intentando ignorarlas.

Y sería estúpido, porque compartían habitación, maldita sea, compartían habitación. 

Además, estaba el beso, aquel beso en la mejilla que el le había dado el día que se hizo pasar por Hinata, yaque esta había salido de la aldea a escondidas de su padre, _o al menos eso le había dicho Hinata a Tenten y Neji_ por lo que le pidió que se haga pasar por ella. 

Ese beso en la mejilla significó mucho para la castaña, aunque solo pudiese ser para el un gesto de agradecimiento, o caballerosidad, aunque eso era lo que mas le gustaba de el, su caballerosidad.

Aquella noche apenas pudo pegar un ojo, solo para que al día siguiente, mientras descansaban luego de su entrenamiento, el la mirara fijamente, como queriendo descifrar un enigma. 

-¿Pasa algo, Neji? - preguntó entonces 

Aunque su compañero no le contestó, se limitó a acercarse mas a ella, y cuando la tuvo enfrente, con ambas manos estrujo sus mejillas. 

-Tan suaves..- susurró para si mismo

Tenten se sonrojó a niveles impresionantes, pero enrojeció por completo cuando el se acercó más, retirando su banda ninja en un santiamén, dejando un suave beso en su frente. 

Luego se separó por completo de ella, recostandose en la hierba del campo de entrenamiento, para luego sugerir que al día siguiente entrenaran en la mansión Hyūga, en domingo. 

-¡Tierra llamando a Tenten! - gritó Ino

-¿Eh? - 

Muy tarde, la castaña ta había chocado contra la pared del establecimiento de las aguas termales. 

Aunque no cayó al suelo, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por detrás, se golpeó la frente, pues iban de civiles, aunque pensó que le hubiese dolido más por el metal de su banda ninja.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Neji 

Se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz, causando que su ritmo cardíaco se acelere rápidamente. 

-S-si.. - tartamudeo -Estaba distraída..- 

-Eso ya lo sé. - 

El resto del grupo miraba la escena como si se tratase del shojo semanal. 

Luego de aquel percance, por fin ingresaron a las aguas termales. 

Las aguas eran separadas, lo cual tranquilizaba un poco mucho al poseedor del Byakugan, se relajó, dejando que el agua caliente inunde su ser con tranquilidad. 

Tenía su cabello amarrado en un rodete, odiaría que se mojase, había pasado varios años de su vida cuidándolo, y no sabía quien o qué había estado en esas aguas anteriormente. 

La tranquilidad y el silencio hicieron eco, había sido el primero en entrar en la habitación para poder relajarse y pensar, yaque sabía que ni bien sus amigos entren el silencio y la tranquilidad se irían a los kunais. 

Comenzó a pensar, la pregunta "¿En que momento me enamoré de ella?" Rondando su mente. 

Tenten siempre había sido, diferente, pero no un diferente malo, un diferente bueno. 

Ella le había plantado cara desde el principio, siempre diciéndole que a ella no le importaba de dónde venía, alegando que todos se merecían el mismo respeto, tonterías, para el en esa época. 

Desde un comienzo, el pensó que era una chica simple, simple y práctica, casi llegó a pensar que estaba atraída hacia su mismo sexo, pero confirmó que no era así durante su primera misión juntos. 

Cuándo Gai sugirió, -mejor dicho obligó- que podrían entrenar juntos, yaque sus habilidades se complementaban, fue cuando comenzó lo que según él, era curiosidad. 

Ella lo regañaba, le decía que estaba mal su actitud, y poco a poco, ella fue rompiendo cada una de las barreras impuestas por el mismo, calándose hasta en lo mas recóndito de su ser. 

En aquellos tiempos, en los exámenes chunnin, la vio deprimida por perder contra Temari, pero no supo que hacer o decir, solamente pudo pedirle que le ayudase a entrar para su pelea con Naruto. 

Muy contrario a ella, quien cuando perdió fue a darle ánimos, en ese momento el se sinceró ante ella, rescataron a Hinata, y luego el le contó sobre su familia, sobre su destino. 

Tenten sonrió, aquel día, mostrando alivio, se acercó peligrosamente a él, ambos recostados contra los troncos de donde solían entrenar, el retrocedió. 

-No te haré daño, ¿vale? - 

Le sonrió soltando una risita, volvió a acercarse, dirigiendo su rostro hacia su Marca del Pájaro Enjaulado, dejando una suave presión de sus labios sobre el centro de esta. 

Neji sintió el ardor en su cara, mientras el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, nunca había dejado que alguien se la acercase de aquella manera, menos dejado que alguien bese algo que odiaba. 

-¿Q-qué fue eso, Tenten? - tartamudeo un poco 

Ella se separó, sonriéndole, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sacando la lengua, estaba sonrojada, pero con el reflejo del atardecer, se veía... hermosa. 

-Ahora ya no puedes odiarla, ya le he dado mi amor - 

Le sacó la lengua en un movimiento infantil, para luego invitarlo a ir a comer algo en su departamento, según ella tenía su plato favorito, alegando que eso podría hacerle sentir mejor. 

Y entonces lo descubrió.

El se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento, desde que le regañó por ser tan engreído, desde que le puso en su lugar, desde que lo acompañó en cada momento idiota de Lee y su sensei.

Neji se había enamorado de Tenten mucho antes de siquiera comprender que era el amor. 

Neji estaba locamente enamorado de la castaña, un sentimiento abrumador, arrasador, cálido, pero francamente, le daba miedo. 

Miedo a perder su amistad. 

Miedo a hacerlo todo mal. 

Porque es de Neji Hyūga de quien hablamos, el casi nunca siente miedo, pero la situación lo ameritaba. 

El estaba realmente aterrado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y al instante escuchó las voces de sus amigos, suspiró, aún tenía que guardar su paciencia y suprimir su ansiedad.


	6. ¡No Sean Idiotas!

Si había algo que a Neji Hyūga le molestara, era el hecho de que se metiesen en su vida privada sin su autorización.

Pocas eran las personas que tenían derecho a hacerlo, de hecho, podían ser contadas con una sola mano.

Así que se tranquilizó, recordando que Rock Lee no era solo su amigo, sino el pupilo preferido de su sensei, así que, definitivamente notaría si el cejotas desaparecía en extrañas circunstancias.

Mucho antes de llegar a la habitación de las aguas termales, el Team Nejiten se reunió en el pasillo, para aclarar su plan de una vez por todas.

-Le preguntaremos a Neji, si de verdad quiere a Tenten..- afirmó Lee -¡El tendrá que decírnoslo! ¡Así le ayudaremos mas de cerca! ¡El poder de la juventud arderá! -

Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero luego se calló abruptamente, 《Siempre me andan ignorando, será mejor que tengan una cucharada de su propia medicina》 pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Hola, chicos, ¿de qué hablan? -

Chôji y Shino llegaron, Chôji compartía habitación con Ino, mientras Shino pidió una sola para el, por su cuenta.

-De nada, dattebayo..- cortó Naruto

Todos entraron al lugar entre risas, Neji ya estaba ahí, sumergido hasta el cuello, Shino mantenía sus lentes, por lo cual su cara no era visible.

Entraron al agua de forma tranquila, jugando entre ellos, como normalmente lo hacían, Shikamaru bostezó, pero se acomodó contra unas rocas, esto seria entretenido, problemático, pero entretenido.

Comenzaron a hablar de temas trivales, como lo eran técnicas, juegos, y estupideces, como siempre lo hacían cuando jugaban cartas en lo de Naruto.

Y entonces, Lee inició la fase dos de su plan.

-¿Qué tal van con las chicas? Sakura sigue sin hacerme caso..- "se lamentó" y Sasuke frunció el ceño considerablemente

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Lee? - preguntó el Nara -¿La vida amorosa en general? -

-¡Sí! ¡La mía es un completo fracaso! -

Neji permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera se inmutó, sabía que probablemente le preguntasen directamente a él, pero quiso pensar que si no daba señales de vida, lo olvidarían.

Tampoco es como que le fuese muy divertido admitir algo que acababa de descubrir, mucho menos ante su posible rival, porque eso de Sakura fue una completa actuación y él lo notó, conocía a Lee demasiado bien.

-La vida amorosa es demasiado problemática para mi gusto. - dijo Shikamaru ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas

Después de todo, tenian 15 años, Neji y Lee 16, aún eran demasiado jóvenes, pero eso no les impedía sentir algo por las chicas de su grupo de amigos, la frase "Para el amor no hay edad" se aplica en que no había edad para enamorarse.

Y pues, la mayoría estaba ya perdidamente enamorado de una chica, chicas que conocían desde la infancia.

-Opino, que tal vez no es un momento adecuado para ello..- comentó Shino -Al menos por mi parte. -

-¡Bueno, dattebayo...! - Naruto puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como solía hacerlo normalmente -Hinata-chan es muy bonita, pero jamás se fijaría en mí..- razonó

¡Naruto razonó! y.... lo hizo mal, qué raro.

-Miren el tamaño de esos huevos...- susurró Chôji a Kiba

Era bien sabido que nadie podía hablar de Hinata, o Hanabi, o de la misma Tenten a forma de cortejo frente a Neji. Mucho menos Naruto, digo, Neji lo apreciaba, pero como para que esté en su familia... no, mejor no.

Naruto razonó, pero no lo suficiente, aunque lo raro fue que Neji lo ignoró, aún en su plan de 《Si no me muevo, no me ven》¡Vaya genio!

Pero inevitablemente, pasaron a él, como siempre fue previsto por Lee.

-Neji, ¿a ti quien te gusta? - preguntó el pelinegro

-...-

Todo el Team Nejiten tenía su vista fija, esperando una respuesta, pero jamás llegó.

《Plan dos..》 pensó Lee 《No reaccionaría mal, después de todo, solo será un empujoncito》

-Tengo algo que confesar.. - dijo Lee, todos volvieron a mirarlo, esa fase del plan se le acababa de ocurrir, por lo que Naruto y Kiba lo desconocían -Creo que me gusta Te-

-¡Me gusta Tenten! - casi gritó Neji parándose

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-....-

-...-

El castaño respiraba agitadamente, ¿De dónde había salido eso? Ni siquiera lo sabía el mismo, solo fue un impulso para que Lee estuviese enterado de que tenía competencia.

Se dio cuenta de que se delató a sí mismo en un santiamén, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El era un tipo bastante predecible si lo analizaban, era simple, no era espontáneo, mucho menos tenía estos arranques.

El lugar quedó en silencio, hasta que Lee sonrió para si mismo, como dije, Neji es un tipo predecible, y aunque la bestia verde de Konoha no era un genio, era bastante analítico cuando quería.

Y ahora quiso.

-¡Lo sabía, dattebayo! -

Naruto se paró, apuntando con su dedo al Hyūga, quien cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar todas las emociones que lo atozaban en ese momento, pero la que mas sentía, era la vergüenza.

-Ya te estabas tardando, Hyūga.. - mencionó Kiba

Shikamaru bostezó, no se equivocaba cuando pensó que seria entretenido, aunque esperaba más, pero bueno, esto era mejor a que el genio vuelva a usar su Jūken, con sus amigos.

-¡N-no sean idiotas! - se sumergió en el agua maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que sabía

Todos comenzaron a reír, definitivamente, esto se pondría cada vez mejor. 

-¡Ya confiesa, Tenten! - dijo Sakura al otro lado del lugar

-¡Admite que tú y el Hyūga bobo tienen algo! - recriminó Ino

-¡He-hey! -

-Lo siento, Hinata, pero tu primo me rechazó muy duro.. -

-¡Es porque eres fea, Ino-cerda! - Sakura le sacó la lengua

Tenten se sumergió mas en el agua, mientras mas atrasaba el tema, mejor para ella, pues la única que de verdad sabía todo lo que sucedía entre ella y Neji era Hinata, con quien tenía mas afinidad.

-¡Al menos yo si serví de algo en esos exámenes, Frente de Marquesina! - Ino le devolvió el insulto

-¿Le digo yo, o le dices tú? - preguntó Temari a Tenten en un susurro

-Mejor tú..-

A pesar de que empezaron con el pie izquierdo, ambas chicas se llevaban relativamente bien en estos momentos, compartían opiniones en ciertas ocasiones, no eran las mejores amigas, pero tampoco eran perfectas desconocidas.

Temari carraspeo -Si les soy sincera, ninguna sirvió de nada en ese examen -

Y esa era Temari, tan directa como siempre.

Sakura e Ino pararon su discusión, mirando a Hinata, que desvió la suya apenada, luego a Tenten, que se sumergió aún mas en el agua.

-Ash, volviendo al tema inicial... - dijo Sakura

-¡Confiesa ya, Amma! - pidió Ino

-N-no se de que están hablando... - desvió la mirada sonrojada

-¡Tu lo pediste! ¡Ahora! -

De pronto Tenten era sostenida por Temari y Hinata, supo entonces que nada bueno podía salir de ese lugar.

-Arte Ninja: ¡Jutsu Transferencia De Mente! -

Oh, oh...

Definitivamente, esto seria mas interesante pronto


	7. Shintenshin No Jutsu

Ino Yamanaka utilizó la habilidad de su clan, haciendo la debida posición de manos, en su amiga, Tenten Amma.

El cuerpo de Ino cayó al agua, Sakura, esperó a que su cabello se mojase, y luego la levantó, riendo con maldad.

-¡Mi cabello, Frente! - reclamó la rubia en el cuerpo de Tenten

Temari soltó una risita, mientras Hinata soltaba el cuerpo de la castaña, negando con la cabeza, en primera, porque ella nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo en esto, y en segunda, porque le incomodaba tocar un cuerpo desnudo.

Hinata sabía, por parte de ambos, lo que ambos sentían, obviamente tuvo que espiar a Neji para saberlo, pero no podía dejar que Hanabi cabe su propia tumba sola al hacerlo, así que la acompañó, solo para cuidarla.

Obviamente no era porque quería saber si los sentimientos de su amiga eran correspondidos, obvio no..

Pero si estaba muy en contra de este plan, conocía a Neji lo suficiente, por lo que probablemente el se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, además de que ella creía firmemente que Naruto y los demás estaban tomando cartas en el asunto.

-¡Concéntrate, Yamanaka! - recriminó Temari

No tenían mucho tiempo, el chakra de Ino no era eterno. Hinata seguía nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no saldría como lo esperaban, pero no le serviría de mucho exponer su punto de vista.

La castaña salió de las aguas termales, vistiéndose antes de hacerlo. Primeramente fué al pueblo, comprando ropa solo un poco mas femenina, Ino entendía que debía hacer un cambio muy, pero muy sutil para que el genio no sospechara.

Así que optó por comprar vestidos tipo chino, dos para ser exactos. Uno color azul eléctrico con detalles de flores blancas en la falda que se partía a la mitad, al igual que las líneas de la costura y el otro color coral, con los mismos detalles, pero en oro.

Los pagó con su dinero, -esperaba que Tenten lo tomara como un regalo- para luego partir de nuevo al lugar de las aguas termales, pero antes se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose unos shorts debajo de la falda, utilizó el azul y decidió dejar el cabello castaño en una coleta.

Se miró, el cambio estaba ahí, casi invisible, pero ahí estaba, solo un poco mas femenina.

Por otro lado, los muchachos salieron de las aguas termales en un silencio de ultratumba, Neji aún sentía las mejilla sonrojadas gracias a su declaración tan... impactante y rápida.

El ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo dijo hasta que lo hizo, cuando los demás comenzaron a pincharlo con comentarios ridículos. Lee mantenía una sonrisa egocéntrica -que francamente no entendía y hasta le daba cierto escalofríos- todo el tiempo, como si hubiese ganado algo súper importante.

Neji bufó hastiado, eran las 7 de la tarde aproximadamente, mas que "relajarse" terminó por estresarse aún mas. Habían salido de Konoha al medio día, luego tardado dos horas en llegar al pueblo, una en organizarse y ahora tendrían que volver al hotel.

Entre las chicas buscó localizar a la castaña, pero no la encontró, lo que fue peor, tampoco estaba la rubia platinado, según Sakura había ido al pueblo por algo que necesitaba.

Los muchachos resolvieron tener una especie de "citas" con sus chicas, Kiba dijo que iba a buscar a alguna para él mismo mientras Chôji mencionó algo sobre probar comida, Shino no estaba por ningún lado, así que en el establecimiento de aguas termales solo quedaron Lee y Neji.

Oh, genial, el genio adoraba como el destino lo jodía en diversas situaciones.

Oh, sí, cuanto lo amaba.

-Bueno, creo que solo somos tu y yo contra el mundo, mi eterno rival -

Mencionó Rock Lee con llamas en los ojos mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo entusiasmado, Neji enarcó una ceja claramente incomodado por el contacto.

-Si, bueno... - se deslizó por debajo de Lee -Tal vez solo eres tú contra el mundo en estos momentos...- tomó su distancia

Lee pareció no entender, porque volvió a abrazarlo, Neji suspiró.

-¡Vamos, Neji! ¡Vayamos a decirle a Tenten lo que sentimos! -

Bueno, ahora sí, Lee había mandado todo a los kunias, en grande.

Esta vez, Neji no lo soportó más, por lo que tiro a Lee se los hombros, encendiendo el Byakugan, dejando la espalda del pelinegro contra la pared de afuera del lugar.

-Me vas a escuchar muy bien, maldito intento de ninja, YO voy a ir con Tenten porque YO la vi primero, YO la amé primero y TÚ, te iras a cualquier otro lugar que no sea con ella -

Sentía una rabia gigantesca. Para el genio, Lee prácticamente le había dicho que ambos se le declararan a la castaña, para que ella pudiese elegir al que mas le gustase, como dije, uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de un genio.

-¿De qué estas hablando? - le preguntó el otro

-Sabes perfectamente de qué, no intentes nada con ella o juro que nunca volverás a tener una red de chakra normal si es que la tuviste alguna vez. -

Fue entonces que Lee entendió lo que su compañero le quiso decir, soltando una gran carcajada.

Ino se estaba quedando sin chakra, por lo que decidió salir de dónde estaba, su plan era el siguiente, encontrar a Neji y dejar caer a su amiga en brazos del castaño.

Él se preocuparía, seguramente, por lo cual él comenzaría a hablarle para mantenerla consciente, pero poco a poco su conversación se desviará a sus sentimientos, logrando que se besen apasionadamente a la luz de la luna para luego de unos años casarse y tener 4 hijos, tal vez 6.

Sí, era un plan pretencioso, bastante en realidad, pero es de Ino Yamanaka de quien estamos hablando, ¿Cuándo ella no ha sido pretenciosa? Además, si todo salía como lo planeado, ella se llevaría todo el crédito, ¡Hasta tal vez Tenten nombre a su hija como ella!

Sí, bueno, Ino tenía ideas muy descabelladas, después de todo, era la que el cabello mas largo tenía de entre las kunoichi's.

Okey, mal chiste, lo sé.

Continuando con el tema, Ino-Tenten estaba llegando al lugar de las aguas termales, cuando vio que Neji acorralaba a Lee contra una pared, se escondió detrás de un árbol cerca de la entrada.

-¿A Neji le gusta Lee? -

Se dijo a si misma al ver la posición en la que estaban, sus mejillas se encendieron, ella quería, no, ella necesitaba escuchar esa conversación.

Por lo que, totalmente ajena a que Neji tenía activado su Byakugan, caminó sigilosamente hacia ellos, aunque solo logró escuchar una frase.

-¡No me gusta, Tenten! -

Ese era Lee, aunque ni siquiera pudo comprobar quien era por si misma, porque se desplomó en el suelo; el chakra de la Yamanaka había terminado.

-¡Tenten! -

Neji fue el primero en reaccionar, al verla con el Byakugan desde que estuvo en el camino, corrió hacia ella antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo.

Lee en cambio, comenzó a reír nerviosamente, lo de hace unos minutos aún lo mantenía con cierto temor, el hecho de que Neji lo considerase su enemigo y no su aliado.

Vale, él quería convertirse en el rival del genio, pero no en el rival amoroso, sino en el rival en batalla que todos necesitan para sacar lo mejor de si mismos. Sin mencionar que veía a Tenten como una hermana.

-Neji, creo que deberías llevarla al hotel..- sugirió

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el entrecejo, dando a entender que su conversión no había terminado, tomó a Tenten en brazos y desapareció.

《¿De dónde kunai's Neji había sacado esa idea?》 Se preguntó Lee mientras veía el camino por el cual habían desaparecido ambos.


	8. Hanabi Hyūga: ¡Vine a ayudar!

Shino Aburame cerró la puerta de la habitación que había adquirido para el, dejando sus cosas a un lado. 

Sabía perfectamente que era casi invisible para sus amigos, así que decidió usarlo a su favor, escabullendose al hotel. 

Miró por el balcón, las puertas del mismo abiertas de par en par, en uno de los futones había un bolso y supo que ya había llegado. 

Caminó con sigilo hasta el lugar, de espaldas a el, una castaña descansaba los antebrazos por el barandal, suspiró cuando estuvo detrás de ella, dando, esperando que alguno empiece la conversación. 

-Llegaste. - dijo cuando el silencio reinó 

La castaña se dio vuelta, mostrando sus ojos perla, sonrió divertida por el comentario del Aburame, quien seguía serio. 

-La caballería llegó, mi amor...- le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risita 

-Ya te he dicho, que no soy tu amor, Hanabi, eres muy menor - dijo intentando ser gentil 

Se recostó de igual manera a su lado, mirando los cerezos del lugar floreciendo, a lo lejos, se podía ver como una feria era montada, cerca de la salida del pueblo, hacia las montañas. 

-Soñar no cuesta mucho, dicen - le sonrió coqueta y el otro rodó los ojos -Pero ya en serio, Aburame, tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que en marcha, que si mi primito se entera de que le quiero conseguir novia me mata. - 

-Correcion, nos mata. A ti por metiche y a mi por dejarme convencer. - 

Shino podía verse muy serio con todos, pero por alguna extraña razón, con Hanabi Hyūga, la hija menor del líder del clan, la hermanita de su mejor amiga, se sentía en mas libertad. 

La castaña soltó una risa a la vez que el viento soplaba. 

-Confía en mí, Shino - pidió 

Por otro lado, Neji Hyūga había llegado al hotel en cuestión de minutos, la preocupación se agitó en su pecho, como si fuese a él lo que le estaba sucediendo algo malo. 

Simplemente estaba preocupado, Tenten su Tenten estaba en sus brazos, la cargaba estilo nupcial, sentía su chakara débil, mil y un escenarios maquinandose en su cabeza. 

La simple idea de que alguien la hubiese atacado... o de que esté en mal estado, hacia que su corazón se estrugase en su pecho dolorosamente.

No podía perderla, no ahora que se había admitido a si mismo sus sentimientos por ella. 

¿Quién diria que Neji Hyūga, el genio de su clan, se preocuparía tanto, demasiado por su única compañera de equipo? 

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Un hospital? ¿El hotel? ¿Una enfermería? Tal vez debería llevarla con un especialista en chakra. 

Oh, esperen.

¡Él era un especialista en chakra! 

Debido a la habilidad de su clan, el no solo podía ver y manejar perfectamente el chakra, conocía todos sus secretos. Por lo que se decidió por llevarla a la habitación del hotel. 

Llegó a la habitación que compartían, cuando ella fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, sus sentidos se activaron, sentía el calor del cuerpo ajeno, acompañado de un suave olor a girasoles, con un toque masculino. 

Definitivamente estaba en brazos de Neji, podía sentir el latido desenfrenado del corazón de su compañero, se sonrojó rápidamente, logrando que su músculo cardíaco se acelere en un santiamén. 

La dejó suavemente sobre un futon, cuando vio que ella estaba consciente, se sonrojó cuando la vio con su nuevo look, no se había fijado en eso cuando la vio desvanecerse en medio del camino, pero ahora que prestaba atención, se veía... hermosa. 

Tenten se sonrojó ante la mirada sin pudor alguno del ninja, que con sus ojos recorría su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando reparó en que no llevaba su cómoda ropa holgada, entonces recordó el porqué de toda esa situación.

-Oh, por Kami, voy a matar a Ino. - susurró 

Neji enarcó una ceja divertido, le parecía divertido el hecho de que prácticamente la había visto caer al suelo, pero se preocupaba por algo tan banal como la venganza. 

Y ahí lo entendió, Ino había usado su jutsu en ella. 

Bueno, no se quejaba, había hecho quedar espectacular a su Tenten, mas femenina, pero también su estilo, se veía genial. 

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él aún preocupado 

-Sí, solo fue su tonta transferencia de mente - rió despreocupada 

De pronto Neji se sintió un tonto por haber pensado que ella estaba orillada a la muerte, o siquiera por haber sentido ese susto de que le dejaría. 

Asintió con la cabeza, ahora no sabía que decir, o cómo actuar ante ella, si, se había enamorado, pero ¿Y ahora qué? ¿La tomaba de la cintura y la besaba en ese mismo lugar?

Ay, si, como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles. 

Por primera vez, Neji sentía que tenía un reto que no podía manejar a la perfección ante él, y ese reto, tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate, cuándo la cargó, pudo sentir la fragancia de su cabello. 

Violetas, las flores favorita de su amada. 

-Oye, Ten - esta la miro -¿Que tal si vemos una película? - 

Se sentó junto a ella, en el futon. 

-¿De las que hay en estas cintas? - señaló unas cintas frente a una televisión, el genio asintio -¡Claro! ¿Porqué no? - 

Neji sonrió agradecido, conquistarla no sería fácil, pero sabía que tampoco imposible. 

Shino parpadeo un par de veces, confuso, ante lo que recientemente le había explicado la Hyūga, obviamente el parpadeo no fue notado por la joven, gracias a sus lentes oscuros. 

-¿Qué Neji qué? - le preguntó 

-¡Sí los vi! - comentó ella feliz -El la cargaba estilo nupcial, por algo existe el Byakugan, Aburame - 

-Mm, bien...- 

Hanabi tenía algo, trataba a Shino con demasiada confianza, aunque claramente le coqueteaba, cosa que era ignorada por el Aburame, a quien en realidad no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas 

-¡Mi trabajo aquí es casi nulo! - comentó ella mientras volvía adentro 

-Nuestro trabajo. - la corrigió 

En realidad a Shino no podía importarle menos la vida amorosa de Neji, simplemente había sido arrastrado por la chiquilla, quien quería un cómplice, bueno ella queria que el fuese su cómplice, y Shino, el no tenía nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos. 

-Si, si, ¿ya te pusiste a pensar lo bien que suena "nuestro" en tu boca? - le sonrió coqueta 

A Hanabi no le importaba Shino, en realidad ningún chico, simplemente quería molestarlo, o generar alguna reacción en él, le parecía extraña su extrema seriedad, hasta su primo se reía a veces. 

El mencionado rodó los ojos -¿No te han dicho que eres muy joven para el amor? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Nueve? - 

Ella bufó -Para tu información, tengo 12. - 

-Vaya, gran diferencia.. - dijo con sarcasmo 

Hanabi sonrió para sí misma, por fin comenzaba a generar alguna emoción en su cómplice.

-Nuestro trabajo aquí, es observar que tus amigos idiotas no lo manden todo a la mierda - 

-¿Tu padre sabe que empleas ese lenguaje? - 

-No, pero tú sí, estaremos muchos años casados, así que mejor vete acostumbrando, mi amor - le guiñó el ojo 

-Tsk... - apartó la mirada -Tienes razón, Naruto es mi amigo, al igual que Kiba, pero ambos son idiotas - 

Mientas tanto, precisamente para ser exactos en un bar, mientras el atardecer se iba por completo, Kiba y Lee conversaban tranquilamente bebiendo té verde. 

-¿Así que se te acabaron las ideas? - preguntó Kiba confundido 

-Así es. - dijo el otro -Ya hice gran parte, creo que te toca hacer lo siguiente. - 

-Uhm, está bien..- 

De pronto un grupo de músicos hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño escenario, mucha gente comenzó a disfrutar de la música. 

-¡Me encantaría que ese cantante me dedique una canción de amor! - dijo una chica que pasó por su mesa 

Esas palabras le dieron una idea al Inuzuka, una o muy buena, o muy mala, ya veremos cuál de las dos.


	9. El Plan de Kiba

Kiba Inuzuka salía del bar junto a Lee, Kiba tenía un plan infalible, o al menos eso decía. 

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo, eran casi las 10 de la noche, o al menos eso creían, cuando en realidad eran las 11:45 de la noche. 

Kiba se acercó a los que estaban dando una especie de concierto en el bar anteriormente, que sí estaban pasados de copas. 

-Oigan amigos, ¿pueden ayudarnos? - preguntó 

-Si.. - dijo uno de ellos arrastrando las palabras -¿Que... necesitas... niño? - 

Kiba sonrió para si mismo, debía felicitarse a sí mismo, su plan era digno de un genio. 

Los demás chicos ya habían terminado "sus citas" mientras que nuestra pareja favorita conversaba tranquilamente sobre la película que anteriormente habían visto. 

-Yo creo que simplemente no debían quedar juntos...- mencionó Tenten, tenia aún esa ropa que Ino le había dado -Fue muy forzado. - 

Neji había resolvido actuar como siempre con ella, yaque Tenten poseía algo que lo hacía pensar que estaba en confianza _y en realidad así era_ ella tenía ese poder sobre él, el poder con el cual la kunoichi podía ver la parte mas vulnerable del genio. 

-Él la ignoró durante toda la película, que tampoco es como tan corta, pero al final terminan por casarse, ¿le encuentras lógica? - comentó el Shinnobi 

-Ninguno. - la kunoichi negó con la cabeza -El colmo de la felicidad es casarse con alguien que amas, al menos eso leí alguna vez. - 

-Debe ser lindo...- 

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba junto a Hinata Hyūga, cuando una voz lo llamó a lo lejos, Kiba Inuzuka, quien parecía haber tomado sake en vez de té. 

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! - llamó 

-Ki-kiba-kun..- 

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres Kiba, dattebayo? -

-¡Ven! ¡Ven, rápido! - 

Y prácticamente el rubio fue guiado por el Inuzuka hasta las afueras del hotel, dónde estaba Lee entablando conversación con un ¿borracho cantante? 

-¿Qué es esto, dattebayo? - 

-¡Nuestro plan final! - dijo Kiba -¡Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarle un serenata a Tenten! - 

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no debería ser Neji el que dé la serenata? - preguntó Lee entonces -Creí que lo traerías a el en vez de a Naruto - 

-¡Tonterías! - dijo Kiba -Hyūga es muy amargado, no querrá bajar - 

Estaban enfrente mismo del hotel, con vista a las habitaciones de sus amigos, yaque estas eran continuas, por lo que estaban cerca. 

Naruto sonrió feliz, ¡Era una gran idea! Mientras Lee lo hizo forzadamente, tenía el breve presentimiento de que algo no iba a salir para nada bien. 

-¡Ahora, mis amigos! - 

Los músicos, o mejor dicho, los músicos borrachos, comenzaron una melodía, los demás se asomaron por las ventanas del hotel, entre ellos, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Shino, -Hanabi usaba el Byakugan- Chôji. 

-Eres la persona ideal 

Con la que quiero quedarme  
Nunca voy a hacerte mal te has vuelto tan indispensable..- 

Kiba y Naruto retrocedieron unos pasos, yaque el sonido fuerte de la música lastimaba sus oídos, quedando prácticamente en la entrada del hotel, por lo que solo veían a Lee y a los músicos borrachos.

Tenten y Neji se acercaron a ver la escena por el balcón, la castaña estaba emocionada, si bien, nunca fue demasiado fan de las cosas románticas, le parecía extremadamente dulce. 

La pregunta era, ¿para quien cantaba Lee? 

El genio Hyūga estaba intrigado, pero también molesto, ¿Qué demonios hacía Lee ahí? ¿Acaso era una declaración de guerra? ¿Era para Tenten? Apretó los puños ante esa idea

-¡Esta va para..! - dijo uno de los músicos, se giró hacia Kiba -¿Como se llamaba? - 

-Tenten - le susurró 

-¡Esta va para Tenten! - 

Oh, demonios, Kiba la había jodido, en grande. 

\- Te llamas mi otra mitad  
Y te quiero aquí a mi lado  
Nadie te podrá igualar aunque te suene exagerado  
Eres lo más importante  
Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Encontré mi buena suerte tan sólo al quererte  
Y quiero quedarme por siempre mi amor  
Abrazado a tu cintura  
Te volviste mi locura

Encontré mi buena suerte y voy a cuidarte  
No quiero perderte no hay nada mejor  
Que tus labios en mi boca  
Tu mirada que me antoja  
Vivir sin ti sería un error -

Neji abrió los ojos de manera extraordinaria, apretando aún mas los puños sus costados, Tenten se sonrojó fuertemente, escondiéndose un poco detrás de su amigo. 

Por otro lado, Hanabi y Shino abrieron sus bocas en unos perfectos círculos, la Hyūga se hizo una facepalm, los amigos de su cómplice si que eran idiotas. 

-¡Shino! ¡Dile a Lee que salga de ahí! - 

-No lo haré...- mencionó el otro -Se merece la paliza que le dará Neji, por tontos. Y por abandonarme en la misión de rescate a Sasuke... - eso último lo murmuró para só mismo

Ellos entendieron perfectamente que era un malentendido, que pena que para el resto no sea así. 

Lee comprendió que debía de correr rápidamente si no quería morir, al ver la mirada mas que molesta de su compañero de equipo entendió que la escena podia malinterpretarse de muchas formas. 

El pelinegro corrió hasta llegar con el rubio y castaño, este último tenía una sonrisa egocéntrica, era el plan perfecto, era la oportunidad de oro para Neji, -o al menos así lo veía él-

Creo que el sake no le hace bien a nadie. 

-Encontré mi buena suerte tan sólo al quererte  
Y quiero quedarme por siempre mi amor  
Abrazado a tu cintura  
Te volviste mi locura

Encontré mi buena suerte y voy a cuidarte  
No quiero perderte no hay nada mejor  
Que tus labios en mi boca  
Tu mirada que me antoja  
Vivir sin ti sería un error...- 

La canción terminó, y todo quedó en un estupendo silencio, la tensión en el aire, Lee sabía que le debía explicaciones a sus compañeros, pero, ¿como hacerlo sin delatar a los Cupidiotas? 

Neji suspiró, resignado, estaba furioso, realmente furioso, aquel dia había admitido que le gustaba la castaña y Lee iba y se le declaraba a su chica. 

Bufó extasiado, Tenten iba a decir algo, pero entonces, Neji la interrumpió. 

-Por favor, Tenten, sal conmigo mañana - 

Casi parecía una súplica, pero por el tono de voz, la castaña pudo ver que el estaba furioso, le pareció tierno aquello, según ella se veía como un hermano celoso. 

Su corazón se lleno de ilusión, pero dicha ilusión duró poco cuando pensó que simplemente lo hacía porque no le agradaba la idea de que ella aceptase a Lee, sabía la opinión de Neji sobre el romance, y esta no era muy positiva. 

Tampoco es como si ella fuese a aceptar a Lee. 

Seguramente fue una estupidez que le se cruzó por la cabeza, seguramente estaba tomado, o al menos eso quería pensar ella. 

-Sí..- 

Neji sonrió egocéntrico, ¿Lee quería guerra? Él le daría una buena.

Porque Neji Hyūga, nunca pierde, mucho menos lo hará en el amor, ¡Contra Lee! Estaba indignado ¡Lee! ¡Por Lee! 

Yo creo, que esto ya se está saliendo de control, pero al menos algo bueno salió del Plan de Kiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> ¡Hoolis! Gracias por leer ♡♡ 
> 
> La canción es "Por siempre mi amor" la verdad que pregunte en mi perfil que canción se imaginan en labios de un Neji borracho, a los que respondieron, ¡Era para esto! 
> 
> La competencia fue reñida, porque en verdad me recomendaron canciones de este género, porque estaba segura de que quería ponerle este género. 
> 
> Lamento mis intentos de comedia, pero creo que ahora la historia ya esta siendo mas seria. 
> 
> ¡Solo faltan 3 capítulos para el final! 
> 
> Los amo, bye ♡


	10. Una Cita "a solas"

La noche anterior había sido... interesante, sin duda, no solo para los Cupidiotas, sino para todos los que los acompañaban. 

Neji Hyūga, no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y vaya que tenía dos razones bastante buenas como para no haberlo hecho. 

1) Tenía a Tenten a su lado, en un futon individual -generalmente en las misiones él, Lee y Gai-sensei dormían en una habitación mientras Tenten en otra- con su cabello castaño desparramado por el suelo, la colcha sin tapar por completo su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a su imaginación 

2) Prácticamente le había rogado a la chica que saliese con él ese día, ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, encontró otras dos razones más para no volver a pegar un ojo; la primera, había sonado demasiado desesperado para su gusto, y la segunda, no sabía que hacer. 

Prácticamente, después de la "serenata" todo se quedó en un absurdo silencio, el Team Nejiten, subió al hotel mientras los músicos se marchaban. 

Neji y Tenten decidieron entre sonrojos que era hora de dormir, aunque la única que estaba durmiendo plácidamente era Tenten, o bueno, al menos eso pensaba Neji. 

Tenten Amma, miraba desde su posición, de espaldas hacia su compañero, la puerta de la habitación, como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, tenía bastantes razones para no pegar el ojo. 

1) Lee, su mejor amigo, se le había ¿declarado? No le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, ella creía firmemente que había sido un error, o un reto, una tontería, y que, mañana en la mañana, todo estaría resuelto 

2) Neji, su otro mejor amigo, crush desde la infancia, le había pedido una salida, no sabía si llamarlo cita, pues una parte de ella le gritaba que lo hiciera, pero otra, le decía, como un susurro malicioso, que Neji solo la veía como una hermana 

Y así se les pasó la madrugada a ambos, pensando él uno en el otro, sin darse cuenta, que eran espiados descaradamente por dos shinobis. 

Hanabi Hyūga suspiró pesadamente, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, eran las 2 de madrugada, aún empleaba el Byakugan para ver cualquier movimiento entre su primo y -como le gustaba decir- futura prima. 

Shino Aburame, su "cómplice" suspiró, sentándose junto a ella, quien comenzaba a cabecear. 

-Dime de nuevo, ¿Cómo es que a Hinata no la dejaron venir, hasta saber que Neji también lo haría, pero a ti sí, sabiendo que probablemente tendríamos que compartir habitación? - 

Hanabi chisto, -Sí que eres lento, Aburame, okey, te explicaré, mi padre, solo quiere que Neji sea feliz, dice que no pudo hacer que mi tío lo fuera, por lo que me dijo que viniera a intentar arreglar algunas cosas. - 

Shino enarcó una ceja -¿Tu padre estaría de acuerdo, si por ejemplo, ellos contraen nupcias? - 

-No niego que sería difícil convencer a los putos ancianos del clan, pero, sí, básicamente mi padre los shipea desde que tienen 13 años. - 

-¿Los shipea? - 

-¡Sí! Le encantaba que Tenten viniese a casa buscando a Neji-nii, según él, ella era la luz que lo guiará a la felicidad. - 

-Interesante. - comentó Shino 

A la mañana siguiente, todos bajaron para desayunar, Lee había pensado toda la noche en una excusa para Tenten, y, afortunadamente, la encontró rápidamente. 

-Tenten, lo lamento, en serio, eres muy linda, y genial, pero no me gustas. - dijo 

La mencionada soltó una carcajada -Claro que no te gusto, Lee - 

-Y-yo.. lo siento en serio, fue un reto que me puso Kiba y, sabes que no podía negarme, me gustaría que me perdones.. - 

-¡Esta bien, Lee! - ella soltó otra risa y un golpe suave al hombro de su compañero 

-Tenten. - Neji apareció de solo-Kami-sabia-donde, tomando de los hombros a la castaña por detrás -Te veo en la feria del pueblo a las 3. Sé puntual. - 

Lee tembló ante la mirada frívola que le dio su amigo, sabía que Neji habia malinterpretado las cosas, pero jamás creyó que se sintiese amenazado de esa manera. 

En fin, las chicas armaron un escándalo para la "cita" la vistieron con el otro vestido que compró Ino, le ataron una coleta larga dejando sus flecos y le pusieron unos aretes con flecos color rosa. 

Todo esto en medio de forcejeos, Temari hasta estuvo tententada a llamar a Shikamaru para que use su posesión de sombras. 

Sí, la autora es una mierda con juegos de palabra, ¡ey! Eso dolió, ¡¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR MI PERFECTA NARRACIÓN!! 

Prosigamos. 

Neji estaba realmente nervioso, estresado, asustado, enfadado y todo lo que termine con "o", realmente quería a la castaña, no soportaría un rechazo o que ella lo llame "amigo" durante su cita 

Hanabi estaba en su habitación tranquilamente, tarareando una canción, mientras Shino hablaba con los Cupidiotas, quienes solo-Kami-sabe-el-porque estaban enterados de la cita. 

El Team Nejiten estaba orgulloso de Neji, Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás para Shikamaru, ambos salieron del cuartel, mientras Shino hablaba con ellos. 

-¿¡Osea que Hanabi también esta aquí, ttebayo!? - saltó el rubio hiperactivo 

-Así es. Se queda conmigo en mi habitación y- Shino fue ingerrumpido 

-¡Dile no a la pedofilia! - gritó Kiba 

-Vaya, dattebayo, no conocía ese lado tuyo Shino - se carcajeo Naruto 

-¡Ca-cállense, idiotas! - dijo Shino sonrojado -Ya veo porqué Hanabi tuvo que venir.. - murmuró enojado 

-¡Moriremos! - gritó Naruto entonces -¡¡SHINO HA DEJADO DE SER SERIO!! ¡¡CEJOTAS, CORRE!! ¡¡NIÑO PERRO, REFUGIEMONOS!! - 

-Ja, Ja, que gracioso..- Shino rodó los ojos por debajo de sus lentes 

-¡¡CORRAMOS, NARUTO!! - Kiba le siguió la broma 

-Eso fue grosero... - dijo Lee -¡Pero es cierto! - 

Los tres Cupidiotas comenzaron a correr en círculos al rededor de Shino, quien rodaba los ojos de vez en vez. 

-¡Hablo en serio! - dijo Shino ahora sí con calma -Por favor, debemos intentar que todo salga bien, para eso...- fue nuevamente ignorado 

-¡Tenemos que ir a espiarlos! - gritó Lee -¡Vamos! - 

-¡¡Vamos!! - Naruto y Kiba lo siguieron 

-Hanabi me matará...- murmuró Shino sabiendo que las claras instrucciones de la niña eran que el Team Nejiten no se entrometa -Bueno, tampoco es como si los fuera a dejar ir a cabar su tumba solos.. - 

Se levantó y siguió a los niños, Hanabi suspiró encontrándose con el en el pasillo, había visto todo con el Byakugan y, si, la Hyūga sabía leer labios. 

Tres doritos después 

-¡CORRAMOS, DATTEBAYO! - gritó Naruto 

Resulta ser que, seguir a alguien con el poder sentir el chakra, poder ocular familiar, paranoia y muchos, muchos celos, -sobre todo paranoia- no resultó ser buena idea 

-¡Hay que comenzar rezar! - dijo Lee mientras corrían de Neji 

-¡Oh, si! ¡Siganme! - gritó Kiba mientras corria con Akamaru -¡¡AVE MARÍA!! ¿¡CUÁNDO SERÁS MIAA!? - 

-¡PENDEJO ASÍ NO VA! - 

-¿Qué? - 

Llegaron hasta la entrada del pueblo, y Neji ya no los seguía, pero sí se clavó un kunai en un arbol, con una nota que decía en una perfecta caligrafía: 

"Se acercan otra vez a Tenten y les prometo que nunca mas sabrán manejar chakra, y en el caso de Lee, jamás volvera a hacer taijutsu" 

Si bueno, si en algo Neji era bueno, era en dar amenazas bien hechas. 

¿Qué pasará con nuestra pareja favorita, sin el "Team Nejiten"? Y lo mas importante, ¿Neji dejará el orgullo de lado?


End file.
